Old and New Memories
by TheSilverDragoon
Summary: After the Justice 5, Ray returns to his village to rejoin White Tiger X, but after a not so friendly beybattle with Lee, he retreats. Mariah tries to support him, and let him remember all the old memories they shared. But Ray decides to let them have new memories too. RayMariah Slight Action due to beybattle, Rated T.


My second Fanfic now

This is a RayMariah fanfiction

After his loss in the Justice 5, there was a celebration for the victory of G Revoloution. And when Lee loses focus with Galion, will something emerge from The chance Ray and Mariah have been given? And what is the bet Mariah wants to make with Ray?

In the hills of China, the training ground of a beyblade team is located, and the name of this team is-

"White Tiger X!" Exclaims Mariah, excited that their old leader, Ray has returned to lead them into the next world championships after they returned from the Justice 5 Tournament. After all, it was only two days ago that Justice 5 took place, now was the time for celebration!

"Great job Ray, did us proud man!" Lee states, glad his good friend got the BBA back from Bega.

With many cheers from the rest of the team and other close friends, they decide to go into the forest, more specifically, the training ground. After all, the rest of the White Tigers wanted to beat Rays new bey: Driger Metal Slash.

"Let it rip!" Lee, Mariah and Ray shout, pulling the rip cords, launching the beys into the dish.

"This is a 2 vs 1, Mariah and lee vs Ray" Kevin says, acting the referee.

"Thats it Galux" Mariah exclaims as it closes the gap between it and Driger.

"Help Galux, Galion, 2 vs 1 on Driger!" Lee instructs as his bey circles around and they hit at the same time, making driger go skyward.

"Aha, with Driger being a HMS, its alot heavier, this attacks gonna cause one of you to take some damage, gooo DRIGER, Tiger Claw!" Ray commands, using Drigers weight and skill to its full advantage.

"Your good Ray, but you won't ever defeat me!" Lee shouts. "Show him Galion, turn his bey into little peices"

Galion heads for Driger at a near impossible speed, too fast for driger to move, despite the Hard metal Systems huge upgrades.

"BLACK LIGHTENING!" Lee roars.

"No way is Driger losing, keep going, Tiger Claw Driger, I know you can win this!" Ray says, confident in his bond with Driger, and that Driger will keep spinning.

_Whats going on.. this is a friendly game, Rays being Ray, calm yet ruthless in the dish. But Lee? He is being way too hard, destructive.. I hope Driger will be okay, Lee really doesn't seem himself, he seems, corrupted..._Mariah silently says.

_'I wonder whats got into him'_ Both Mariah and Ray wonder, about their third competitor.

"Oh no, Galion, keep going, destroy Driger!" Lee counters. _I can't lose this, not again, theres no way he will defeat me, I WILL WIN!_

"Follow Galion, Galux, Cat Scratch Attack." Mariah commands. _Lee really isn't right, if i follow him and hit Lee's beyblade with this.. then he will get a stadium out, this match can't go on any longer._

"Your following? You see he isn't himself..How can you help him, he's.. he's not right, he wants to destroy Driger." Ray shouts, furious at Mariah's actions. "Mariah, i thought you were my friend!"

At that moment, he calls Driger back, spinning back into his hand, not putting him through Lee's corrupted Black Lightening attack.

"No Ray, I-" She cries. _He can't leave again, not again!_

"Save it.. im going, i've had enough 'training' for one day, I hope you and Lee work well together in the next tag-team championship, im not qualified, a White Tiger member wouldn't try and destroy anothers bit beast. Ill be gone tomorrow dawn, you wont see me in the morning." He says, with venom in his voice, walking away to the forest.

_The way he is speaking, I know he isnt speaking clearly, he must be really upset. Oh.. Ray.._She sighs.

_I have to go after him, i don't want you leaving again Ray. _And with that_. _Mariah ran after Ray further into the forest.

With Lee, Kevin and Gary.

"Thats not cool, forcing a vicious attack like that during a friendly match Lee, you should know about fair play" Kevin says, after all, it was Lee and Mariah who kept telling him to do so.

"G-Guys, i'm sorry, I just didn't allow myself to lose to Driger...And that happened.. I'll try not let it happen again. It's just that, Ray _always_ wins, that just seems unfair to me." Lee explains, getting his point across the the other members of his team.

"Its ok, don't do again or face Galzzy" Gary responds with his poor grammar.

"Gary is right, thats not how you win, Ray got stronger than us by training longer than we were, there was more effort from him, he does deserve it too, after the Justice 5, although he lost, he really did try, he must still be upset about that, so when you tried to destroy his bit beast, I think there was too much in his mind...making him act how he did." Kevins speech comes to an end as Lee realises what he has done.

"I gotta go find him, and apologi-" Lee tries to answer, but Kevin interupts.

"I wouldn't right now, he's with Mariah, she went after him once he retreated."

"Very well, ill talk to him later" Lee tells Kevin.

And with that, the three bladers walk back into the village and discuss about the next world championship.

With Ray and Mariah

Ray comes up to a clearing next to the river. And decides to relax and take a drink, whilst reflecting on what happened.

"Hey Ray. Are you feeling okay? Hows Driger?" Mariah asks as she follows him and sits next to the river.

"Huh- oh, hey Mariah, why did you help Galion back there?" Ray asks her, interested in what her answer may be, and decides to sit next to her by the river.

"You may not believe me, but I was following, to Attack Lee's beyblade, I wanted to take him out so you wouldn't endure anymore of that attack, if I wanted to attack you, I would've circled around, but I didn't, you have to believe me Ray.." Mariah cries. "Please Ray, don't leave again!"

Rays eyes widnened as he stares at the pink haired girl next to him.

(A/N From here, its all Rays thoughts in italics)

_She came all the way here..to not let me leave again._

"Remember all the good times we had here."

_Thats also true, we have had many good times here, in this village._

"I want to make a deal with you Ray. Pick a number between 1-10, this will make sense, if you trust me.." She trails off, still hoping that he trusts her enough to do the deal.

_After all we have been through together, and as a team, I know I trust her now._

"I still trust you Mariah, you had good judgjement in the beybattle, and your still a really close friend to me. Seven, I pick Seven" Ray answers, wondering what this could possibly be about.

The sun is slowly getting lower in the sky, its noticably late afternoon, just before sunset.

"I show you seven places around the village where you and I have shared moments together, and prove to you its worth staying here." Mariah tells him, eager to show him all the memories they have shared.

(A/N Thoughts will be anyones after this point)

"Here is the first time, see that tree over there? That one was where you climbed up to get my favorite ribbon, you remember?" She asks.

"Yeah how can I not" Ray replies, smiling.

_Flash back_

_"Ray be careful" Yells of four children an be heard,_

_"Don't worry guys, ill be fine-woah- that was close" Ray says, trying to reassure his team._

_Ray jumps forward and grabs the pink material._

_"I got it-ouch" Ray exclaims as he falls from the tree, but with Gary being older and having more strength, combined with Lee's small support, they catch Ray before he hits the ground._

_"Team effort huh?" Ray says. Everyone laughts at his comment._

_"Thank you Ray, it means alot to me" She tells him, with a big smile on her face._

_"No problem, I know it meant a lot to you, I had to get it back" Ray answers her._

_Flash back end._

"That was funny, wouldnt you say" Ray asks her, wondering of her opinion.

"Yeah, I was worried you were going to hurt yourself, but luckily Gary caught you" Mariah responds. " When you started to fall Ray, I-I was so worried.."

"But im fine now, and thats what counts" He says, grinning at her. "Where next?"

The duo have walked just past their training ground, to a smaller dish, which seems to have been carved from a tree trunk.

"This is where I tought you how to beyblade, Mariah, those were funny times, you used to get angry at me because, apparently, I was teaching you wrong." Ray laughs as he tells her about their past.

"Yeah, I couldn't understand how to beyblade at the time, but im really glad i kept getting back up, and kept trying " Mariah states, glad of her improvement through the sport.

"I completely agree, if I didn't teach you, and you didn't try, we wouldn't be as close as we are now, maybe not even friends at all." Ray states.

Mariahs eyes widen, _thats right, the only reason im close to Ray is from being in the same team, and beyblade, I guess I really owe beyblade alot_. She giggles slightly, however, not enough for her companion to notice.

"Walk and talk Ray" She tells him, as they walk to their next destination.

"When you returned to us, before you and Lee competed in the Tag-team championship, we had that street battle, all vs all. And it was us two spinning last, of course you won, but second wasn't that bad" She explains, reminiscing on that moment.

_3 places so easily, with many good times she and I have shared, I can't believe i didn't notice how close we were to eachother.. maybe i should tell her my feelings, but if i leave, it would be stupid to tell her..Well, there's one option or another, I can't do both._

"And our fourth stop is-" Mariah begins to speak, before Ray interupts her.

"Can I show us our fourth spot?" Ray asks.

_Max and Hilary are always telling me about Me and Mariah, how we would be perfect together, and I know Mariah and I have a special friendship, we are so close now, and after her doing this, just to get me to stay in this village, theres got to be the chance that she feels the same as I do_.

"Sure,Ray, I guess thats fine?" Mariah replies.

"See just over by the right of the forest? Just before the waterfall? Thats the next stop" Ray gestures.

"Im sorry Ray, I really am.." Mariah says, sadness evident in her voice."I don't remember what happened there, I can't even think of being there with you at all. What happened?"

Ray doesn't say a word, closing the distance of the destination, Mariah follows in silence.

_I guess this is all or nothing now, I think she will remember this_. Ray thinks, with a small, almost unnoticable smile on his face.

"So, what happened here" Mariah asks, interested in what memory Ray had of them both.

And as the sun slowly set on the horizon, a relaxing orange filled the sky, showing the sunset.

"This, Mariah, is where we **have** our first kiss" Ray explains. Closing the gap between himself and Mariah.

"Our first ki-" Mariah was interupted by Rays lips hitting hers, showing his feelings to the female White Tiger.

Once the two had seperated, they both had big smiles on their faces.

"This is definetly my favorite memory, Ray" She tells him, happy with the scenario that just occured.

"Definetly, I like you alot, would you like to go out with me?" Ray asks, half expecting the answer.

_I can't believe this is happening, he is actually asking me! _The pink haired blader thinks excitedly.

"Yeah Ray that would be great, I like you too!" She answers, immediately pulls him in to a hug.

So, the new couple return to the village, hand in hand, completely forgot about their situation with Lee, and then Ray turns to Mariah.

"Well, after winning the Justice 5, we have another reason for celebration don't we" Saying the last part looking at their entertwined hands. Knowing that nothing would break them apart from eachother.

End

What do you like, what don't you like? Let me know to improve for the next story

Might make a sequel, not sure yet, what do you think?


End file.
